


Breakfast

by carefreevictory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, i guess, misuse of counter tops, since its mostly human names, super self indulgent, wheres gilbird?? nobody knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreevictory/pseuds/carefreevictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But I'm hungry now."</p>
<p>"I'm not food," the younger man whined, pressing back into the man against him. "If you give me just a few minutes more, the pancakes will be done." Matthew insisted, knowing how his boyfriend got at this hour. How his hunger bled into something more carnal as time ticked by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd  
> my first time really writing something in years  
> first time writing smut outside of roleplaying??

"W-what are you doing?" He gasped as he was pressed against the kitchen counter, the rough edge digging into his hips at the angle. Searing lips pressed into the base of his neck and his breath hitched in his throat for a new reason entirely. "I-I'm trying to make us breakfast," Matthew explained, shuddering as a slender body pressed against his. Carefully, a hand moved between them and pulled the Canadian away from the counter and into his own form. 

"I know," came a smug answer, lips fluttering over the skin in search. His smile widened as he latched himself to a spot at the base of Matthews pale neck and sucked gently. His fingers slid along his stomach, between the fabric of his shirt and his apron. 

"But I'm hungry now."

"I'm not food," the younger man whined, pressing back into the man against him. "If you give me just a few minutes more, the pancakes will be done." Matthew insisted, knowing how his boyfriend got at this hour. How his hunger bled into something more carnal as time ticked by.

"Can't I have both?"

"No, Gilbert!" The younger man laughed as a fresh spot was nipped gently, his lovers affections moving towards the bend of his neck. "Now, the stove is on, you don't want anything to burn, do you?"

"I've already turned it off." A smug grin could be heard in his voice still, and Matthew had to bite down on his smile. 

"And what about the batter I've already prepared?"

"I'm sure we can find some use for it.."

"Absolutely not! There's raw egg in it!" The blond chided, turning in Gilberts hold to give him a stern look.

"We can move it aside?" Red eyes twinkled with mischief as his hands moved behind the smaller male and down his back to cup soft mounds he knew so well. As he played, fingers pressing and caressing, he could tell the younger nation was contemplating. "So, what do you say, birdie?" He leaned in, nipping at Matthews lower lip as he waited.

"I, well, I guess it could wait. Do you want to," He trailed off, glancing over Gilberts shoulder and towards the direction of his room. His eyes shifted back to his boyfriends as he saw movement from the corner of his eyes and the grin that he was faced with left his face flushed. "Nope," with a pop of his lips, Gilbert dropped to his knees and lifted the apron up just enough to slip underneath; from there, he pulled Matthews bottoms down with ease. 

Wasting no time, grin ever present, he moved in and pressed his lips to the smooth skin that awaited. With a sharp gasp, ending in a squeak, Matthew instinctively pulled his apron down to cover himself before coming to his senses. Fumbling, he then brought it up to his chest, staring down at his boyfriend in surprise. Red met violet and Gilbert parted his lips slowly, mouthing at the skin affectionately, allowing the Canadian to feel every bit. He worked slow, knowing the pair had nowhere to be that afternoon, and let his lips and tongue travel along the expanse of tender skin. Moving to the underside, Gilbert occasionally gave a suck to what was at his lips, playing with Matthews reactions. His hands moved to his hips, pressing into it and rubbing small circles absently. He was rewarded with his lover spreading his legs a bit further apart to accommodate him.

"Good boy," was all the warning he was given before he was enveloped with a wet heat. A soft keen came from him, his legs trembling as his boyfriend took him into his mouth with ease. It almost always took him by surprise and he moved a hand down to comb through platinum locks approvingly. 

But just as soon as the heat came, it was gone. 

"Nuh-uh, Mattie, hold it up." Eyes that had only left him long enough to take him in, bore into his again, a challenge behind them. "Got it?" Gilberts tongue slid, slowly, along the side of his growing length and with a nod, the material was held up to give the man easier access. 

Once again, Matthew was rewarded with Gilberts eager mouth, lips wrapping around him and guiding him deep into his throat with ease. A stuttered explicative fell from parted lips, and Matthew pressed himself against the edge of the counter for more support. His fingers itched to get lost in the soft locks that remained just out of reach, but instead, he let his fingers grip and curl into the apron to resist temptation. He knew the better he did, the more he would be rewarded. Though, had nothing been in it for him, he probably would have done as requested, just to make his boyfriend smile.

As he grew, a breathless "Gil," came from him, and he found himself shifting his weight. 

While he enjoyed the attention, he always felt as though he should return it somehow. For some time, in the beginning of their relationship, it caused for a bit of rolling around and position changes. But, Gilbert found the desire to spoil the young man far more rewarding, though he allowed himself to indulge in the attention often enough. 

The Prussian knew what crossed Matthews mind, knowing his body language fairly well, and let his eyes fall shut and gave the length a hard suck. He took in more, nose brushing against the fine hair at the base of his boyfriends dick, and moaned openly. Strong fingers dug into the pale skin with a bit more strength, and he pulled the hips in closer. A sound came from the back of his throat as he worked up and down the length with purpose, satisfied that he had all of Matthews attention; his length firm between his lips. Mindful of his teeth as always, he ground his tongue against the underside, following the pulsing vein and let out a deep groan as he heard his boyfriend cry out, knees buckling. He could find himself here all day, working sounds out of the blond, bringing him to his knees, listening to him sob with desire, but Gilbert had a few more plans.

Hallowing his cheeks, he ever so slowly pulled off, letting his lips pop once again once he released Matthew; tall and proud, slick with saliva.

Breathlessly, eyes working at focusing on the man on his knees, Matthew tried to speak. "Wh-what?" To try and stop the trembling in his legs, he shifted again and fixed himself into an upright position, panting softly. His eyes locked onto Gilberts swollen, glistening lips and swallowed back a groan. With a twitch of his length, he gave his desires away and flushed darkly at the look it earned him. 

"Turn around."

Eyes, wide behind the frame of his glasses, blinked few times before realization fully set in, and the young man stammered, nodding his head eagerly once again. "Yeah..yes, okay." His teeth worked at his lower lip as he adjusted his grip on the apron, bunching it up into his hands. A hum came from Gilbert as his boyfriend slowly turned around and pulled his apron higher up as he bent slightly at the waist. Calloused hands held him loosely, allowing him to move, and when the man was in place, Gilbert slid them slowly down his sides before working his thumbs into the plush mounds once again. "Wait right here, birdie," he breathed, nipping the swell of Matthews ass before leaving the room.

Without the presence of his boyfriend, he felt suddenly too bare. The cool air in the room brushed itself against him, and he could hear the faint clicking of the clock across the room. He knew what Gilbert was doing, and he knew he would return soon, but as each second passed, he felt himself lose some of the confidence he had gained. The desire to pull his pants back up, or to let the apron to fall and cover himself came to mind, but at that same time, he didn't want to discourage Gilbert. He didn't want to put an end to the fun. He was looking forward to what was to come, and knew he could wait as patiently and as long as needed. As he shifted, he adjusted his hold again and brought the bundled fabric to press into the counter top as he lied his torso down onto it. He moved his hands from the material, and carefully moved some things out of the way, trying to keep distracted; trying to prepare for whatever was to come. And as his fingers began to trace patterns into the marble, he felt large hands press into his rear, spreading his cheeks apart gently. He gasped, head pressing into the cool surface, and moaned as the fingers began to kneed at him. His hips pressed into the touch, and he arched as he was spread open further.

"Gilbert," he moaned into the open air, face moving to hide into the bend of his arm.

"I'm right here." He could feel his breath on his lower back, and tried pressing himself up into his boyfriend further, wanting to welcome him properly. A kiss was laid to the small of his back and he let out an approving sound, hand moving down to gently grasp the elder nations shoulder approvingly. "I've gotcha." He felt Gilbert pull away and let his hand fall, moving to grip the edge of the counter as he waited for the pop of their lubricants cap, but when it never came, Matthew turned to look over his shoulder. His eyebrow cocked when he didn't immediately find his boyfriend and glanced down as he felt Gilberts thumbs work into the muscles of his ass. He choked on his breath as the Prussians tongue ran a long stripe along his entrance. His hands gripped the cool surface tighter, thighs tensing as the man repeated the action over and over, working his tongue over more skin as he went. A weak sound came from Matthew, his body tensing as he tried to keep standing. The platinum haired nation made a sound as he realized this and moved his hand to press into Matthews lower back, trying to help him keep in place, his other hand keeping the cheeks parted.

A groan came from the man on his knees as his tongue moved hungrily, pressing teasingly into the hole, before he pulled back and nipped at a cheek. His lips worked at the skin shortly after, sucking and tugging at it, aiming to leave a mark on the pale skin before diving between his cheeks again. As his tongue teased the entrance, Matthews hand shot down and held Gilberts head in place, keening as he was rewarded on the spot. Gilbert pushed his tongue in and slid a finger to press against the hole, teasing, still, before slowly entering. With legs trembling, Matthew tried to right his position again, dick bobbing between his legs. He tried to be mindful of the cabinets and not press his leaking member to the surface, but it was hard to have much control over his body when Gilbert had him like this. He could hardly think. He was worked open slowly, as though this was something Gilbert enjoyed just as much as he did. The finger thrust slowly, dragging, as his tongue curled along the walls. Matthew was still loose from the night before and didn't need much preparing, but it never stopped the Prussian. He took his time if he could, knowing the blond took it as a treat every time.

As his second finger slid in, thrusting in quick bursts before spreading the younger man open to lap and suck at the skin, Matthew let out a broken sob and gripped the platinum strands tightly.

"Please, I, I can't. Gil," he begged, hips rocking into the ministrations.

Pulling away, Gilbert pressed an open mouthed kiss to the mark he left. He dotted a few more to the tender skin and gave the twin attention as well before pulling away properly and turned his attention to the lubricant. 

"Do you want me to work you open some more or are you good?" He asked, applying the substance to his fingers and working it to a warmer temperature between them.

"I'm good. You've done plenty," the young man panted, eyes shut tight.

"Mm, well then.." He trailed off, moving to apply it to himself to resist the temptation to tease his lover further. A moan came from him at this, but he focused more on the task than the pleasure he received from it. He could wait just a moment more, it would be well worth it. 

Looking over his shoulder, Matthew tried to take in the short scene, and pressed his hips into his lover. It earned him another sound and Gilbert ground into him in instinct, before stilling his hips with a breathless chuckle. He wiped his hand off on his sweats before moving to grasp Matthews hips and he turned him around to face him. The young man allowed the action, holding the apron once again, and met his gaze with a warm smile. "Yes?"

"On the counter," Gilbert purred, and moved to lift the Canadian up onto it, settling him at a slight angle. 

"Oh," Matthew breathed and adjusted himself for his own comfort, let the apron go again. Once his hands were free, he reached out and pulled the elder nation close. For the first time since earlier that morning, he met him in a kiss, not caring in the least where those lips and tongue had been just moments before. He kissed him deep, fingers carding into sleep mused hair and moaned in the back of his throat. Gilbert helped himself between Matthews parted lips and ground into the slick muscle as he gripped him by the hips and pulled him in close. Another moan, and Matthew pulled from this kiss, nodding his head. With an affectionate smile from Gilbert and a chaste kiss to his lips, the elder nation guided himself and slowly pressed in.

With the apron no longer a problem, Matthew busied his hands with sliding through the soft locks, his violet eyes falling shut. The only pleasure that could rival the feel of his lover within him was when he was lucky enough to do the same. There was something ethereal in the way the other moved, breathed, when Matthew was filled to the hilt in him. But for now, all he could think of was how full he felt, stretched around Gilberts pulsing cock. His body arched into him, head pressing into the cabinets as he adjusted. 

The elder watched fondly, moving in to press kisses against his skin, praising how he looked, how he felt, relishing in the fact they had this lazy Saturday morning to themselves. With a soft grunt and a roll of his hips, Matthew let him know he was set. Fingers dug into his narrow waist as he pulled back, pulling out a fraction. Violet eyes opened again, locked onto where they met. His breathing stuttered as he watched Gilbert slowly pull out again and moved to hold him tighter. A hand kept in the platinum strands while the other slowly slid down to grasp the fabric of his boyfriends shirt. With another sure thrust to the hilt, the Prussian focused on setting a deep but steady tempo. Matthew clung onto him as each thrust had him pulling out further and settling back to the hilt, the slick sound of their bodies meeting echoing in the air. His sounds came out brokenly as he tried to hold most of them in and focus on the quiet pants and moans he received from his lover. 

With his face moving into the crook of Gilberts neck, Matthew clung onto him and allowed the powerful thrusts to move him. With a guiding hand now at his back, he could feel himself leaning down onto the counter. He arched off the marbled surface, pressing flush into the clothed torso before him and clenched his thighs around the narrow body rocking into him. 

At the new angle, Gilbert found his prostate with ease, leaving the young Canadian sobbing. His inner walls clenched tightly around Gilbert and his hips pressed into the others, trying to grind into the other. He could hear the mans ragged pants in his ear and with a satisfied sound he clenched around him again. Encouraged, the man doubled in his efforts, thrusting harder, faster, into the smaller man. The hand at his back moved to grip a firm thigh, fingers biting into the muscle to keep himself grounded. He knew they wouldn't last long, their stamina near non existent this close to waking. 

By now, Matthew had no control over his sounds and let them out openly, voice cracking at some points due to his volume. He was determined, knowing that he was beginning to inch close to the edge. His hand moved to press into the wall behind him to use as leverage and pushed back with each thrust, his voice catching every time they met.

Red eyes shut tight in concentration, his sounds climbing in volume, panting heavily into Matthews ear. He gave him his all, using his whole body to thrust into the narrow frame, near pushing him further onto the counter with the pace they set. Between them, his hand found its way to Matthews weeping length. His fingers slid along the slick surface, gathering it as a substitution for lubrication and working him with purpose. His fingers created a tight channel and he worked in time with his thrusts, letting himself feel just as well listen to the younger man lose his composure. With a hard twitch and a shudder that wracked through Matthews body, the younger man released onto the apron and Gilberts hand. He trembled with the aftershocks, but held on tight, not wanting the man to pull away until he reached his own climax.

Knowing this, Gilbert pressed his lips to Matthews ears, whispering tight praises into as he sought his own release. His hips snapped into Matthews with each thrust, his hand milking the man of every drop he had as the coil in his gut wound tight. With a broken sound, not unlike a whimper, he spilled himself deep into his lover.

His thrusts slowed to a grind as the two floated high above in post orgasmic bliss. It took him a moment to come back down and nuzzled in the Canadians neck as the man brushed his hair back affectionately.

"You good?" Matthew whispered, a smile evident in his tone. His smile widened as he felt his lover nod, and he pressed a few lazy kisses to the damp skin at Gilberts neck. 

"I still want those pancakes." He murmured after a few more moments, before pushing himself up and ever so slowly pulling out. The action caused Matthew to wince, but he allowed the action and unhooked his legs. 

"If you give me some time I can make them," the younger man chuckled, moving to brush the light blond strands from Gilberts face. "I think I'd like to shower first.. maybe clean the counters," he trailed off as he was lifted up and carefully back to his feet, giving the counter top a slightly disgusted look. His attention then dropped to apron that stuck to his skin, and he scowled. "Maybe start the laundry as well."

Gilberts laughter caught his attention and he looked up, curious as to what he found so funny. When their eyes met, Gilbert swooped down for a kiss, his lips grazing against Matthews in a chaste kiss before indulging in something just a bit deeper before pulling away. "How about you do the laundry and I make breakfast? Sound good, Mattie?" Surprised by the offer, the younger of the pair smiled warmly and gave a shy nod.

"But first, would you join me in the shower?"

The smile he received assured him that his boyfriend would be making sure he wouldn't be going hungry before breakfast was finally served.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me forever but i finally wrote something nice for one of my oldest ships haha  
> comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated, please and thank you!  
> i hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
